Elves Gone Awry
by RawrSaysTheRainbow
Summary: Red cap, green cap, elves here and elves there. There's been an almighty mix-up in Alagaësia and Middle-earth and there's elves where there shouldn't be. Orik and Gimli would be astonished.


_Is a disclaimer really needed? I mean, this is a fanfiction website, and I am in no way affiliated with The Tolkien Estate or Christopher Paolini, so uh, there you go?_

_Oh! I also want to point out, that just because I put Legolas and Arya as the main characters, does NOT mean they end up together. Maybe. Not. (AryaxEragon OTP!)_

_It will be from their point of view, however. It is set before the Council at Rivendell, and during the time Eragon spent at Ellesmera._

* * *

He stared at the elf's black hair in confusion. She was not of Silvan or Sindar descent, could not have come from Lorien or Rivendell, and, he noted, definitely did not come from Mirkwood. She simply couldn't have been a wood-elf, despite the beautiful wood surrounding him. He gasped. She couldn't have been of the High Elves? No, he had not heard of any elf having black hair. Dark, yes, silvery-blonde, certainly, red, yes, golden, yes, just like Lady Galadriel...but none of the elves had black hair. Certainly not as deep an inky black as this female. It was as dark as the shadows cast by the great trees that overlooked them. He longed to climb one of these ancient trees and listen to the whispering of the wood. It seemed such an enchanting place...

He wrenched his gaze back to the female elf, who was staring at him intently. She asked him a question in a strange, foreign language. He shook his head, wondering if he had been transported to the Valar, away from Middle-earth entirely. The thought both terrified and intrigued him. But surely she would speak Elvish, as all languages were fashioned from the Valar's music? He shook his head again as the strange elf talked to her companions with quickfire sentences in that mysterious language. He directed his attention to these other elves. They were both male, and the taller had the silvery blonde hair not unlike Legolas' own. The shorter also had black hair. They were tall and muscular, though thin, with slanting eyes and thin noses. They wore simple tunics and trousers and carried intricately carved bows and full quivers of arrows to rival his. One of them held Legolas' bow and was studying it curiously. Legolas moved forward protectively, then stopped, thinking that they might feel threatened. The strange elf lifted the bow and returned it to Legolas with a smile, clearly appreciative of its' workmanship. Legolas returned the smile and took the bow, inclining his head in thanks. He pointed to himself and said clearly "Legolas," hoping they understood.

The female elf regarded them with dark eyes. She smiled and mirrored his gesture and just as clearly, stated her name: "Arya." The two male elves also complied. The taller one who had picked up Legolas' bow was called Finden; the other Vanir. Legolas nodded and repeated these words, committing them to memory. At least he knew of three elves who could assist him in this strange realm.

The female elf - Arya, he corrected himself, asked another question, once he could only catch the last word of, since she enunciated it clearly and spread her arms wide, indicating the clearing in which they stood.  
"- Ellesméra?"  
He guessed she was asking him how he came to be in this place. He shook his head sorrowfully and answered in his native Elvish. "I know not."

The three elves conferred again. Finally, Finden turned to Legolas and asked the question again, this time in a language uncannily like Westron. Legolas started as a few familiar words came from Finden's mouth.  
A thought appeared that maybe he had just travelled to a far, distant part of Middle-earth, unexplored (save for those who inhabited it) lands where none knew what dwelled there. How could he communicate with them? Perhaps a form of Westron would suffice.  
He answered in the Common Tongue, hoping they would understand more than a few words. "I believe that you are asking whether I have been to this...place before. I have travelled much throughout Middle-earth and I have never encountered such a wondrous place as this, perhaps not even in Lothlórien. I hope this answers your question."

It was the turn of the three strangers to appear startled. They seemed to have understood much of what he said. It seemed their languages were closely linked. Arya smiled once more and began to speak in their shared language.

"You speak of this 'Middle-earth', but we have not heard of such a place, and the only places still unexplored in Alagaësia are those to the East and over the sea to the West, from whence we came"

"Alagaësia?" Legolas queried, once he had made sense of her words.

Her eyes widened. "You know not of this land? This is Ellesméra, the elf-land but we all dwell upon the lands of Alagaësia."

"Alas, I know nothing of these names, none are familiar to me."

"How did you get here?" the previously silent Vanir interrupted.

Legolas frowned, trying to remember. How indeed?

"That is yet another thing of which I have no knowledge." he hesitated. "In fact, I have little recollection of anything other than that I was out hunting with the Royal Archers in the outer reaches of Mirkwood..." he trailed off, conscious they would not recognise the names, and conscious that he was not sure he should reveal his royalty.

"Other Elves?" Finden asked.

"Mirkwood?" Arya asked.

"Yes. I come from the wood-elves of Mirkwood and there are two other settlements of elves, Rivendell and Lothlórien. I have never heard tell of this fair place you call Ellesméra. Perhaps I have been transported elsewhere without my knowledge, though I know not how or why. We also have unexplored land in the East and to the West, over the sea," he held up his hand before the other elves could speak. "However, the West contains the Elvenhome. You have also said that your East is unexplored. I cannot think your or my land lies to the east of either. Have you a map?"

It transpired that Finden had a scroll in his pack that the was carrying from a reclusive artist to the Queen. They showed it to Legolas. He did not recognise the shape of the land, nor the names written on the map. The elves exchanged glances.

"You must be from a distant land then," Vanir said. "It is an honour to have the pleasure of your presence."

"As I am honoured to have the pleasure of your acquaintance." Legolas returned. "I am only sorry that I cannot speak to you in your native tongue. Would that were possible, as I feel I am causing you bother."

Finden asked something in their language. Arya replied, nodding. Legolas waited patiently until she addressed him again.

"How is it that you came to speak this language? And what of your own?"

"I speak the Sindarin Elvish. It is the common speech amongst the elves. This language we are speaking in now, that shares so many similarities, we call that Westron, or the Common Tongue. We use it to converse with men, dwarves and...others." he refrained from mentioning the foul orcs and beasts that still roamed Middle-earth. "It is indeed curious that we can understand each other thus. Especially," he added "since we know not where our lands lie in relation to each other."

Vanir nodded. "Alas, that is one question we cannot answer."

Silence prevailed for a few moments.

Finally Legolas broke it by asking the question that he could not think of even the simplest explanation for.

"How is it that you," he gestured to Arya. "Arya - have black hair? It is an unknown factor among my people. I do not believe even any of the High Elves have anything darker than yours or Vanir's. I have never heard of this. I must confess, that at first I took you for wizards or enchanted orcs in the power of Saruman."

She blinked, apparently confused at such a question. He felt more than a little confused himself. The elves - if they were indeed elves - did seem real, and did not appear to wish him harm. He wished Mithrandir were here to guide him. With a sudden pang, he thought of his home and of seeing his father in a rare good mood, the creature Gollum safely guarded, Aragorn departed for business in the East, Mithrandir off on another "adventure"...how could he ever get home?

His depressed musings were interrupted when Arya answered him.

"Our hair is not unusual in our people. We choose the shape most pleasing to us and sing it upon us using the ancient language. Is it not the same with your people?"

"No, for not even the wizards have the ability to change the appearance of many people for even the shortest of times."

The elves looked amused.

"You do not change your appearance to suit yourself with magic?"

"We do not have the magic you speak of." What kind of place was he in? Ordinary elves more powerful than the Istari? The elves yet again began conferring in their own tongue, leaving Legolas frustrated. For the first time, he began to truly note his surroundings. Numerous ancient trees surrounded the clearing . The largest was around eighty paces about the trunk, he estimated, and their majesty awed him. Several, small unfamiliar flowers and plants graced the ground. He crouched and gently touch the fragile pin petals of the nearest flower. He noticed they were delicately veined with deep purple lines spreading out from the centre of the flower, which was a brilliant white. Releasing the flower, he stood and marvelled at the strange place he found himself in. He also realised there were deep furrows in the ground, radiating from a shallow crater not far from where the Alagaësians stood debating some issue - probably what to do with him. He looked back at the crater and wondered if it marked his arrival in this place. If it did, he truly regretted it, as it marked an otherwise beautiful place, serene place. He smiled to himself. An otherworldly place. His heart rejoiced at the wonderful scene.

His attention drifted back to Arya and her companions. They were no longer speaking, but it was as if they were communicating by thought as they looked at each other and their faces registered changing emotions. His confusion and feelings of isolation must have been apparent, because as one, they turned to him. Arya gave an almost imperceptible nod, and Finden's gaze fell heavily on Legolas. All of a sudden he felt a curious sensation in his head, almost...probing, was the word...his mind was helpless, under the control of his sharp, jabbing attacker. He fell to his knees with a cry. He couldn't move, speak, or do anything but wait helplessly as his memories were sorted through: his father, commanding the Mirkwood Warriors, Lord Elrond, greeting their party graciously, his archery practice, childhood memories - so long ago to him - and snatches of songs, poems and ballads. His head reeled from the sheer force of it. Finally, the attack broke off and silence, blissful silence reigned. The clamouring in his head ceased and he was able to raise himself up and stand. Finden glanced away and turned to look at the others, leaving Legolas bewildered and wondering if it was normal here to be attacked in this way. A few minutes passed, then Arya inclined her head and apologised to Legolas.

"It was necessary to derive your intent. We do believe you are not a threat, and I am sorry we forced entry into your mind. We could not give you time to prepare yourself if you had evil intentions, Legolas-elda, Prince of Mirkwood." Her ignorance of the language was not betrayed; she stumbled not on the unfamiliar words.

Legolas was unnerved that they were able to wrest so much information from him with such ease. He swallowed, slightly nervous, before he spoke.

"I do not pretend to know how you are able to do this, but I am happy you do not consider me a foe."

Vanir stepped forward. "Our instruction was to investigate the disturbance in the forest, determine whether it was an enemy and bring it or them back. Will you consent to go with us, Legolas-elda?"

Legolas blinked in surprise. "Of course I consent, but please call me Legolas. I do not understand the terms of your language, and I do not care overly much for titles and such."

Finden chipped in. "-elda is an honorific, and we have seen you have much cause for honour in your long life."

"Yet I am considered only just above an elfling in Middle-earth." Legolas rejoined, perplexed.

Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Your age far surpasses our own," Vanir replied, brow wrinkling. "Your people must not consider children as we and the humans do. You are immortal, aren't you?"

"Yes, and we consider an elf child to have reached maturity at their hundredth year. What is so amusing?" he asked as Finden and Vanir laughed while Arya stood stone-faced.

"Arya - an elfling -"

"Oh, Arya, to be as young and fair as you -"

Arya glared at them. "You know as well as I do that you are only one and two years older than me. A hundred is not an age to be ashamed of."

Finden and Vanir sobered up and stood side by side with straight faces, though Finden's mouth twitched and Vanir's dark eyes glimmered with humour.

"So you consider a year to be a short, fleeting moment in time?" Finden asked.

"We do." Legolas nodded.

"Well we all have long lives and very happy we are, la la la, etc etc." Vanir laughed. Legolas thought of him as being in a merry mood, and it reminded him of his hunting companion Glorfindel.

"Yes, and we are wasting them here idly swapping chitchat!" Finden exclaimed, motioning towards a forest path that Legolas had not seen before. "We must hurry back to the Queen!"

Arya agreed that they must make haste. They gathered up the things they had abandoned whilst interrogating Legolas. Legolas picked up the bow and quiver he had dropped while Finden read his mind. They marched quickly through the forest at an extreme speed, catching only the occasional glimpse of a curious face or a startled animal. Through the blur of foliage, Legolas could make out intermittent glances of a house or staircase...built into a tree? He could not make it out properly, but it appeared they were fashioned to look as though part of the tree. He looked ahead, settled into the fast pace and wondered what lay ahead, and whether this "Queen" would believe his tale.

* * *

If you don't like author's notes, just skip this bit. I promise you won't miss anything that will enrich your life xD

For some reason, half of this chapter didn't post *sigh* so I'm editing it.

So they've ascertained Legolas isn't a threat! Isn't that nice. Maybe they won't kill him.

* * *

**I'm really sorry, but it seems the next chapter didn't upload and I can't get it to re-upload. It's driving me insane, so I guess I'll just see what I can do next time I'm online D':**


End file.
